


Merlin and Arthur's Adventures in Admitting their Feelings

by InsanebutNormal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artsy Merlin, Cheesy, Confessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Merlin still has the MAGIC, Morgana isn't a twat, OCC - maybe, POV Third Person, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in he is magically charming, can't think of a title, first fic in a long while, if that makes sense, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanebutNormal/pseuds/InsanebutNormal
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are very (obliviously) in love with each other.Here are their many attempts at trying to confess their mutual feeling to one another.I'm absolutely shit at summaries





	1. Attempt 1 - Paint Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end.  
> :)

It was 7:00 when Merlin woke up, stretching out his long limbs, snoozing his alarm. He walked out of the room passing by Arthur’s room, his snoring evident through the wood door. Merlin let out a little laugh before walking into the bathroom. His almost jumped at his appearance in the mirror. Walking out of the bathroom he rubbed a towel in his hair going into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and took the cereal off the fridge. Making his breakfast he sat in front if the TV, switching to animal planet. 

Arthur turned over in his bed, his blankets tangled in his legs. Rolling too close to the edge, Arthur fell over, landing with a thud jerking him awake. It took him a moment to come to his senses and to adjust his vision. Getting up, he dragged himself out of his room and into the kitchen where saw Merlin sitting at the couch. 

‘Morning.’ Merlin greeted without turning his head. Arthur gave a mumbled reply making himself a bowl of cereal and sitting next Merlin. 

‘Could you…?’ He asked Merlin, holding out his bowl. Merlin nodded holding out a hand where Arthur placed the bowl and their fingers barely touched. They silently gulped, goosebumps on their arms. Arthur got up and twisted his shirt around and sat back around, taking the bowl. They ate in silence while watching penguins.   
At around 8 they both parted into their respected rooms. Arthur ‘studying’ and Merlin to paint. 

Merlin sat on his desk chair and leaned back. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. His eyes went towards the clock that sat on his table: 8:24 am. Merlin suppressed a groan and got back up, walking towards the easel where his latest painting sat. He picked up his palette and a paintbrush and took a couple steps back in an attempt to see ‘what was missing’. Suddenly, his phone started blaring the generic apple ringtone. The sound caused Merlin to bump into the shelf behind him, violently shaking the paint tins causing them to tip-over. Rainbows of colour trickled down getting onto Merlin’s hair and clothes. 

In the next room, Arthur, who was sound asleep at his desk, jerked up at the sound of a bang against the wall shared by the two rooms. He ran into Merlin’s room and saw him covered in paint. Silence fell on the room as the two looked at each other before Arthur burst out laughing. He tried to stop but would make the mistake of looking at Merlin and the giggles would return. The laughter went on for a couple minutes.

‘You done laughing, asshole?’ Merlin asked voice laced with anger and amusement. using his hand, Merlin wiped the paint off his face and flipped it onto the floor. 

‘Sorry. It was too funny.’ Arthur let out, his apology mixed with laughter. He let out one last laugh before taking in a deep breath. 

‘Hey, Arthur,’ Merlin said. Arthur looked up and his face was quickly smeared with paint causing him to let out a little yelp.

‘That’s what you get for laughing at me.’ Merlin explained wiping the remaining paint on his shirt. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin and bent down placing both his hands in the mixture of paint. 

‘Don’t you dare’ Merlin warned. Arthur took a step forward causing Merlin to take a step back. This continued for a bit when suddenly Arthur jumped, barely missing Merlin. Arthur again dipped his hand in paint. Merlin seeing this took off, running around his table creating distance between himself and Arthur. 

‘Fuck you.’ Merlin murmured. 

The two of them ran around the room throwing paint on each other before running out of breath and collapsing on Merlin’s bed, huffing to get air into their lungs. They both looked over, taking in each other's paint covered appearance. A smile on both their faces. For several moments they stared at one another, not so subtly glancing down at each other lips. Their faces inched closer, noses brushing, their lips about to touch when the doorbell rang. Both of them sprung out of the bed, head bumping.

‘Ouch.’ They both said, rubbing their respected heads, a smile still evident on their faces as they rushed to see who was at the door. 

‘Merlin.’ Arthur called and Merlin turned. His face was smeared with a kaleidoscope of colour. ‘Now we match.’


	2. Attempt 2 - Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title of the chapter gives it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end  
> :)

Voices filled the gallery, strangers in deep conversations about the art or friends making plans for the weekend. Arthur was wandering around the room, looking at Merlin’s art. There was no order in the display, forcing him to bounce around. One, in particular, caught his eye. It was a painting of a castle surrounding by forest. Merlin had named it _Camelot._ Arthur felt a sense of belonging mixed with the feeling of deja vu. Maybe he had been there in another life. His eyes tried to look at everything at once, attempting to memorise every fine detail. 

Arthur made his way towards the refreshment table, grabbing a glass of juice. His eyes swept around the room finally landing on Merlin. Merlin was wearing his only formal jacket, hair in disarray, his hands moving along with the story he was telling. A small smile made its way onto his face, his face the physical manifestation of adoration. 

Arthur held his glass with a death-grip, amazed by the fact that it hadn’t shattered. Across the room, Merlin was talking to a man wearing glasses and slicked-back hair. A hand was always on Merlin’s arm and everything he had to say was funny - given the way _the man_ laughed at EV-RY-THING. Yesterday, Merlin had Arthur to join him at his very first showing. He had something about ‘familiarity in a new world’. Whatever Merlin had said made his heart swell and he agreed without a second thought. Final didn’t mean anything if meant he could see Merlin’s face light up. 

Straightening his shoulders, Arthur pushed his way through the crowd, walking straight towards Merlin and _the man._

_***_

Merlin was chatting with the guests when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, his face noticeably lit up seeing the man’s face. 

‘Adam. It’s been a while’ Merlin greeted, holding out a hand. Instead, Adam wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him into a hug. 

‘Nice to see you again, Merlin.’ Adam smiled, playing with the ring on his index finger. For the next fifteen minutes, the two talked non-stop, making up for lost time. Throughout the whole chance encounter with his friend, Merlin could _feel_ eyes watching him, seething. He couldn’t help but smirk at Arthur’s discomfort. 

‘Hey.’ Arthur said when he made his way to Merlin. Merlin smiled, his blue eyes softening, lingering on Arthur before shifting to Adam. 

‘Hey. This is Adam. A mate of mine from school.’ Merlin introduced. ‘Adam. This is Arthur my…’

‘Boyfriend.’ Arthur blurted out, stopping himself from clapping a hand on his mouth when Merlin whipped his head around and glared at him. 

‘Finally. I’m glad you found someone.’ Adam stated reaching out a hand which Arthur shook. Adam and Merlin resumed their conversation. Arthur stood next to them, one hand holding his glass and the other hanging loosely next to him. 

‘Hi babe, are you ready to go?’ A voice came floating towards them. A woman appeared next to Adam, grabbing his hand. Adam nodded. He gave a quick introduction, telling both Merlin and Arthur that the woman, Moira, was his fiancé. Arthur could feel the heat rising up his neck, trying to suppress the blush that was appearing on his cheek. Merlin said goodbye to Adam, giving him his number. Arthur gave an awkward wave and Adam smiled knowingly. 

Soon after, others started to leave, thanking Merlin and the other artists, praising their work. Merlin and Arthur followed, taking their coats, walking towards the Underground. They walked close, their shoulders brushing. Arthur looked down and saw that Merlin’s hand was _right there._ Building up the courage, Arthur slipped his hand into Merlin’s, intertwining their finger. 

Merlin looked down at their hands and then at Arthur then at their hands and back at Arthur. Shrugging, he squeezed Arthur’s hand. Arthur let out a breath of relief he hadn’t notice he was holding. 

It was quarter past midnight when they reached home. They had stopped for a late dinner at a nearby café. Closing the front door, Merlin and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

‘What was that about?’ Merlin asked. Arthur visibly stiffened and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. 

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Arthur stated, a hand running through his hair. Merlin started walking towards Arthur, forcing him to take a step back before bumping into a counter, trapping him between it and Merlin

‘Yes, you do.’ Merlin whispered. Arthur opened his mouth, trying to form a coherent answer to clap back at him but no sound came out much to Arthur’s dismay. Merlin smirked which annoyed Arthur. He pushed off the counter, brushing past a still smiling Merlin further pissing him off and to his room. 

‘Arthur.’ Merlin called after him. He kept walking. ‘I know. I would’ve done the same.’ Arthur stopped in his track and turned. Merlin had made it to where he was standing.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him into a hug. On extinct, Arthur did the same, holding him close. ‘Thanks for saving me, you num-nut.’ Merlin whispered sarcastically making Arthur role his eyes. Arthur was the first to pull back, taking in Merlin’s face. From where his hands were resting on Merlin’s back he trailed them up to his hair. Surprise was written all over his face though he said nothing. 

‘Can I…?’ Arthur asked, trailing off. Merlin nodded. Arthur closed his and pressed his lips against Merlin’s, in a gentle kiss, bringing a hand to cup one cheek before pulling back. What he saw blew him away. Merlin’s eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed and a lop-sided smile on his face. Arthur kissed him again. This one more with more passion that the last, running his thumb over Merlin’s cheek, feeling the heat that radiated it off it. Merlin, in-turn, brought his hands to Arthur's hair, running his hands through feeling the softness under his fingers. 

The sound of ringing cut though the air forcing them to break the kiss. 

‘For Fuck’s sake.’ Both of them whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm currently writing a Stucky FF - one of my many OTPs  
> Avengers 4 Trailer is releasing soon and I'm not mentally ready 
> 
> \- Mare xx :)


	3. Attempt 3 - Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin have yet to talk about the kiss when they go meet Morgana and Uther, who have ulterior motives (in trying to get them to admit their feelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end :)

The click of heels against marble echoed throughout the house. Morgana walked into the library carrying two cups of tea. Uther was sitting in front of the fire, book in hand, papers scattered around the coffee table with some on the floor and couch. His glasses were balanced on the bridge of his nose; the light of the fire bouncing off his white hair. 

‘We have central heating.’ She stated, putting both cups of tea on the table and sat on the sofa adjacent to him. ’Do you think they are together yet?’ Morgana crossed he legs, taking out her phone. 

‘No. They’re too oblivious.’ Uther replied, his voice monotonous, not looking up from his papers. 

‘It’s been years,’ Morgana said, typing on her phone, clearly annoyed.‘I have run out of ideas. It’s gotten to the point that I’m thinking about shoving them into a closet but where’s the fun in that?’ Throughout the years, Morgana had made several attempts in an effort to _guide_ Arthur and Merlin to admit their feeling but each time, the plan was thwarted. 

‘I doubt even _that’ll_ work.’ Uther added, sighing and picked up his cup, finally looking up. ‘Those two dance around each other more than-’ Uther trailed off, thinking of an example. 

‘Ballerinas.’ ‘Birds-of-paradise.’ Morgana said at the same time as Uther, showing her phone screen. Uther raised an eyebrow and Morgana rolled her eyes. 

‘Birds that dance around trying to get each other's attention.’ Morgana told him and Uther nodded. 

***

‘Thanks for coming with. I don’t have the energy to deal with them two alone.’ Arthur broke the silence that had formed between since they left the apartment, in an effort to start a conversation.Merlin nodded. Arthur let out a puff of air, annoyance clearly evident. Merlin refused to talk about the kiss since it happened three days ago. It was like Merlin knew what he wanted to talk about before he spoke a word; he would walk out of the room, sensing the impending doom. 

Merlin walked up to the door and rang the bell, the sound coming from the back of the house. 

‘Merlin.’ Arthur whispered, ashen. Merlin swallowed, mustering up all his willpower not to turn around. 

The door opened, Morgana standing on the otherwise of the threshold.

’Merlin.’ She exclaimed, her eyes wide. Merlin walked in, Arthur followed behind. ‘It’s good to see you again.’

‘You too.’ Merlin said and Morgana gave him a side hug. 

‘It’s good to see you too, Arthur.’ Morgana pulled him into a hug, taking a note of his sullen, downcast face.

‘Dad’s in the library.’ She told them, closing the door and walking towards the room. 

‘Son.’ Uther greeted, giving Arthur a quick a hug, patting him on the back. ‘Merlin.’ 

‘Uther.’ Merlin said, shaking his hand. 

Uther took in both Merlin and Arthur’s faces and looked at Morgana but she shrugged her shoulders.

They all sat down getting into a steady and comfortable conversation. Still, Merlin and Arthur refused to look at or talk to each other and Morgana was slowly losing her composure. She purposely sat down next to her dad, leaving the loveseat open. Merlin sat on the floor. Looking at those two, - two people who were clearly in love, not admitting or acknowledging their mutual feelings (or each other) was enough to drive anyone into a frustration infused insanity. 

Uther went on about his plans and asked Arthur how University was going and Merlin how his art scholarship was holding up with bits about the latest gossip in the upper-class world. Morgana offered little to the conversation, thinking of a way to get them to admit they fancied one another. Maybe they already had and were just toying with her? She looked over. No, they definitely didn’t. 

A lightbulb went off and Morgana stood up. ‘Arthur? Merlin? Tea or coffee?’ _Aphrodisiac?,_ Morgan asked. Both answered tea and she left to the kitchen. 

Walking back in, Morgana handed them their cups and picked up her own. While taking a sip, she _tripped_ over the edge of the rug, spilling tea over her shirt. 

‘Fuck,’ Everyone looked over to where she was standing, conversation halted. ‘Arthur get me a towel’ She ordered, pulling the front of her shirt, to keep the _hot_ tea from seeping throughout the cloth and onto her skin. 

Arthur stood up and walked out of the room. A couple of minutes went by and Arthur hadn’t returned. 

‘Merlin. Can you see what’s taking so long?’ Morgana asked, exasperated. Merlin whipped his head around to face Morgana, but the look on Morgana’s face stopped him from retaliating - the one that read that she wasn’t going to take some bullshit excuse. Reluctantly, Merlin went to look for Arthur. Morgana let go of the shirt. Understanding washed over Uther’s face. 

Arthur was still looking for a towel when Merlin entered the linen closet. ‘No, Morgana, I haven’t found one.’ Arthur said in a tired and defeated tone; a tone that made Merlin stop in his tracks. 

‘It’s me.’ Merlin notified. Arthur didn’t acknowledge him but paused his searching for a moment prior to continuing. Merlin stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. 

‘Arthur. Merlin.’ Morgana sang, causing them both to turn. ’Found the towels.’ Morgana held up the hand clutching the towels before closing the door, twisting the key. Locked. Seconds went by and no one said anything. 

‘We actually got locked in a closet.’ Arthur said, surprised, turning his head to the left to look at Merlin, whose face mirrored his own. If this had happened four days ago, they would have laughed it off but now, the atmosphere between them had shifted. They had ventured into uncharted water. 

‘This ain’t all bad.’ Arthur joked, trying to lessen the tense mood. ‘If we get cold, we can wrap ourselves in tablecloths and pillowcases.’ 

Merlin rolled his eyes. 

‘Merlin, we have to talk about it.’ Arthur tried to get Merlin to talk, turning to face him and in turn, Merlin did the same. 

Merlin let go of his confident exterior. ’I-I was…am terrified.’ Merlin stuttered.

‘Of what? The kiss? The fact you actually liked it? Or the fact you might be in love with me?’ Arthur listed, the last one mostly a joke until he saw Merlin flush. ‘No way!’ 

‘C-Course not.’ Merlin denied, still red. 

‘Of course, you are. I’m very lovable.’ Arthur teased laughter in his voice, the air around them considerably lighter.

Merlin laughed out heartily, the heat radiating off his cheeks. ‘Right, because who else could love a prat like you.’ He replied jovially. ‘Other than me.’ He whispered to himself but since God, Fate and Time, seemingly collectively hated him, Arthur had heard him.

‘What a coincidence. I’m in love with you too.’ 

‘Of course, you are.’ Merlin parroted, a smile playing on his lips. 

Throughout the inevitable confession, like before, they inched closer to each other. Arthur reached up, brushing away the hair from his eyes and cupping his jaw with the arm loosely swung around Merlin’s waste. Merlin ran his hands up his back, entangling his fingers in Arthur’s hair, pulling him into a long-awaited kiss. 

Pulling back, Merlin looked at Arthur through half-lidded eyes, raking his eyes over his face, lingering on his swollen lips. 

Arthur opened his eyes. Filled with adoration for the man, he rubbed his thumb over his jaw. 

‘Finally.’ 

Morgana and Uther stood on the threshold of the closet; Morgana swinging the key around her finger.

‘Are you two going to stay in there?’ Morgana retorted. 

Merlin and Arthur with their heads hanging and faces flushed walked out. 

‘I can’t believe that worked.’ Uther said

‘Of course, it worked.’ Morgana boasted, though surprised herself ‘When have my plans failed.’ _E_ x _cept for the last dozens of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I died a little after watching the Avengers: Endgame trailer.  
> And when Cap cried, I cried 
> 
> I'm watching ATLA again - It's more heartbreaking watching it now vs. watching it when I was 10.  
> Cheers to everyone who Kudo'd - you're a star!
> 
> \- Mare xx :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fellow Archivian (what?)  
> Thank you for reading  
> It's been a while since I last watched Merlin.  
> Might rewatch it over Christmas. Idk
> 
> Sorry for any bad grammar. Grammarly says I have a whopping...2  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated. 
> 
> -Mare xx :)


End file.
